


fire

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Campfires, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Kevin Magnussen & George Russell
Series: drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 2
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

George saw the fire from far, he just didn’t know who would be up this late. Much less who would have a campfire set up next to the parking lot. The only way to find out was to investigate. Kevin looked up from the fire and nodded at George before turning his gaze back to the flames. George sat down on the next bench over. George watched Kevin throw a new page from next to him in every few minutes and watch it burn. He knew it was a contract, he’d seen enough contracts. Asking about it would be impolite.


End file.
